pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Togetic
Vs. Shadow Togetic is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 1/12/2019. Story Charizard is within the Purification Chamber, with Magnemite, Yanmega, Roserade and Claydol in the chamber to create a perfect tempo. They activate the chamber, as white energy counteracts the dark aura. The dark aura is destroyed, Charizard being purified. It looks confused and hostile, preparing to use Flamethrower. Ian then rushes in, holding his hands out to stop it. Ian: Whoa, whoa Charizard! Easy! It’s okay! It’s okay. Charizard looks relieved to see Ian, nuzzling up to him. Ian hugs its head, smiling. Ian: Good to have you back, buddy. Crystal, Brendan and Max stand by, watching the interaction endearingly. Crystal: I’m so glad that they’re back together. Max: It’s like when Ralts and I reconnected. Krane: Alright! Who’s next? Max: I think we saw Onix was the closest one to purification. Brendan: And if we just swap the positions of the Pokémon on the side, then we can keep the tempo! Ian returns Charizard, as he heads off. Max chooses Onix, as they swap the positions of Magnemite, Yanmega, Roserade and Claydol. Ian goes to a computer at the lab, where Rui is kicked back with her feet on the table. Ian pushes them off the table as he walks by. Rui: Ugh! Rude! You’re taking this brother thing too seriously! Ian: Unless you want people to see up your skirt with your legs up like that. Rui: (Indifferent) Eh. Ian gets on the computer, as Rui straightens herself and her skirt out. Rui: What boring thing you doing now? Ian: We got access into Cipher’s system. I’m expecting an email from Nett on the data, specifically this. Ian pulls up a document, it listing all of the Shadow Pokémon created. Rui: All the Shadow Pokémon? Ian: To double check to see if we snagged them all, or if there are more out there. Ian begins scanning through the list, now ignoring Rui. Rui groans and rolls her eyes, going back to the chair she was in. The phone of the lab rings, as she looks over to it. Rui: You gonna get that? Ian doesn’t respond, as she lets out a loud groan of annoyance. Still no response. Rui: Fine! I’ll get it! Rui gets up, answering the phone. Rui: (Seductively) Hello, this is Orre HQ, how may I help you? (She listens, then answers flatly) Oh. Sure. (Walks towards Ian) It’s for you. Ian looks confused, but takes the phone. Rui leaves the room, no longer interested. Ian: Hello? Willie: (Over phone) Whoo-wee! Nicely dun, partner! Toppling Cipher in the blink of an eye! Ian tenses up, looking around the room. Ian: What do you want, Willie? Willie: It’s not what I want, it’s what you want. I got me a new Shadow Pokémon. If you as good as you think you are, you know which one. Ian rapidly scans the list of Shadow Pokémon, his eyes widening when he spots it. Ian: Where you at? Willie: See, that’s the glorious part. I’m where it all began. For you at least. See ya soon. The line cuts, as Ian hangs the phone up. He then leaves the lab in a hurry. Crystal searches the lab for him, coming across Rui. Crystal: Hey Rui. Where’d Ian go? Rui: Why? You want some (seductively) alone time? Crystal: (Blushing) What?! Nothing like that! Just to let him know that Prinplup was purified! Rui: Oh. Well, no clue. He had a phone call so I left. It was a boring conversation. Crystal runs back to the lab, Brendan and Max preparing Delcatty for purification. Crystal: Did Ian come through here? Brendan: Yeah. He grabbed Prinplup and left. Why? Crystal: Oh, I have a bad feeling. End Scene Ian rides Charizard, going along the coastline and into the desert. They spot a train engine out in the desert, as they descend and land. Willie comes out of the Outskirt Stand, clapping in applause. Willie: Whoo-wee! Barely took you a minute to figure it out, and here you are! Now, (Draws two Pokéballs) I know you don’t like to drag things out. Willie throws the two Pokéballs, choosing Linoone and Togetic. Togetic is angry and violent, itching for a fight. Ian: I’m not here for you, Willie. I’m here to keep a promise. Charizard. Prinplup. Charizard flutters forward, as Ian opens a Pokéball to choose Prinplup. Prinplup: (Proudly) Prinplup! Willie: You purified it already? Now you got no vantage over me! Linoone, Thunderbolt! Togetic, Shadow Rush! Ian: Metal Claw. Steel Wing. Linoone shoots a Thunderbolt attack, as Prinplup’s flippers are surrounded in metal energy. He cuts through Thunderbolt with Metal Claw, doing a dab as he finishes. He blows a raspberry at Willie, catching him off guard. Willie: Huh? Togetic flies forward with a dark aura, as Charizard’s wings glow like steel. The two fly past, Togetic crashing down into the sand. Ian: Togetic is a Fairy type. That makes it weak to Steel moves. (Smirks) But I wouldn’t expect you to know that. Willie: (Grimaces) Togetic, Shadow Rave! Ian: Prinplup, spin with Drill Peck! And Charizard, release a Heat Wave! Togetic releases towers of dark energy, as Prinplup spins like a cyclone, whipping up a sand wave. Charizard flaps its wings, releasing waves of heated winds. It hits the cyclone, the Heat Wave deflected off of it. It breaks through Shadow Rave, striking Togetic and Linoone. Willie: No, no! This is supposed to be my victory! You ain’t even using Shadow Pokémon! Ian: This is my true strength, Willie. I left you, I left home, I left this Arceus forsaken wasteland because I wanted to become a trainer. One who was strong with any Pokémon that I got my hands on, because I knew how sacred and rare they are in these lands. These two are not just my Pokémon. They are my friends and family. Charizard grumbles in agreement, as Prinplup grins smugly at Willie. Willie: And why wasn’t I?! Linoone, use Giga Impact! And Togetic, Shadow Hold! Ian: Blast Burn! Togetic releases shadow mist under the sand, it wrapping up around Prinplup and Charizard. Linoone charges at Prinplup with purple swirling energy around it. Charizard glows with blue flames, the energy enveloping its body. It swings its fist, creating a ripple and crack in the air. An explosion of fire occurs, which travels through the air and detonates again as it hits Linoone. Linoone lies defeated, as Prinplup looks behind him at Togetic. Ian: Hydro Pump! Prinplup fires a powerful stream of water, washing Togetic back to Ian’s feet. Ian loads a Snag Ball, as he bends down and taps Togetic with the Snag Ball. The Snag Ball opens and pulls Togetic in with an energy hand. The Pokéball shakes violently then locks. Willie returns Linoone, looking crushed. Willie: Why didn’t you take me with you? We could’ve conquered the other regions by storm. Ian: (Ashamed) I, didn’t know how. I wanted to, but I was never good at conversing my feelings. Willie: Tsk. You seem to have gotten over that. Good thing I have one last call. Make you miserable. Oh, old timer! I’m ready for my check! Gruff voice: Alright, alright! Get in ‘ere then! Ian: (Horrified) Charizard, we’re leaving. Now. Ian returns Prinplup, as he mounts Charizard. Out of the Outskirt Stand walks Nike, his muscles now smaller and his belly bigger. His eyes widen at the sight. Nike: Ian? That you son? Charizard looks to Ian for the signal, but Ian gets off it instead. He returns Charizard, and faces Nike. He retains a muscular build with his arms, though his belly and overall size has increased. Ian: Hello, Nike. End Scene Ian sits at a counter, with Nike giving him a glass of water. Neither of them meet the other’s eye, as Ian drinks the water. Nike: So, uh. How’s the journey? Ian: Good. How’s Mom? Nike turns away, his back to Ian. Nike: She passed away, not too long after you left. She couldn’t handle the guilt of letting you go. Ian: (Heartbroken) So you’re blaming me for her death? Nike: (Solemn) At first. But a lot of time has passed since then. It made me realize, that I never should’ve held you back. You may have come home once in a while. Ian: You’d have to have been a different person. For better or worse, you made me who I am. I have hated you for years, prepared and practiced what I would say to you. But now I know, you’ve already suffered for your actions. I will never thank you, and never pity you. I only regret that Mom had to pay the price before you could change. Ian gets up, as he walks out of the stand. Nike gets around the counter, following him. Nike: Neither of us are good with words. So how about a battle? I hear you’re good at those. Ian looks back at Nike, seeing the regret and desperation in his eyes. Ian groans, and nods in acceptance. The two take a position for a battle, as Nike opens a Pokéball. His Lucario comes out, its appearance marked by its older age. Ian contemplates, as he opens his Pokéball. His Lucario comes out, eager to go. Ian: Lucario: Hu-rah! Nike’s Lucario: Hur. Ian: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Nike: Detect. Ian’s Lucario forms a sphere of aura, throwing it at Nike’s Lucario. Lucario’s eyes glow green, dodging the Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere hits the sand, causing it to shoot up like a geyser. Ian: Metal Claw! Nike: Extreme Speed. Ian’s Lucario forms energy metal claws, charging in swinging her claws. Nike’s Lucario glows with a white aura, as it moves just enough to dodge the Metal Claw. Ian’s Lucario continues to swing Metal Claw, Nike’s Lucario dodging each one. Ian is focused and intent, watching every move. Ian: Down! Ian’s Lucario does a downward slash, striking the leg of Nike’s Lucario. It grimaces from the strike, as Ian’s Lucario grins. Nike: Strike it back. Then Laser Focus. Ian’s Lucario is shoved backwards, the movement of Nike’s Lucario not even visible. Nike’s Lucario gains glowing red eyes, honed in on Ian’s Lucario. Nike & Ian: Aura Sphere! Both Lucario form Aura Sphere, the two throwing them. They collide head on, creating an explosion. An Aura Sphere shoots through the smoke, striking Ian’s Lucario and defeating her. Ian sighs, as he returns her. Ian: It’s a real shame. If your ego hadn’t gotten in the way, you could’ve been a powerful trainer. One of the best. Nike: It was never about power. It was about fame, and how that could’ve provided for you and your mother. Ian: Does the name Samantha mean anything to you? Nike gasps at the mention of it, Ian choosing Charizard. Ian: Your indiscretion from your depression sired another child. You have a daughter, Nike. And ruined her life as well. I’m gonna do what I can to help her build a new one. And one day, when I’ve forgiven you, I’ll let you meet her. Ian gets on Charizard, cueing it. Charizard roars and takes off into the air, Nike runs after him, hand outreached. He sighs in depression, as Lucario looks sternly at him. Nike: A daughter. Is, (sighs) I suppose I have only myself to blame. Lucario: Hur. Main Events * Ian's Charizard and Prinplup, Max's Onix and Crystal's Delcatty are purified. * Ian obtains the list of Shadow Pokémon from Nett. * Ian battles and defeats Willie one last time, snagging Shadow Togetic. * Ian meets again with his father Nike, and loses a battle to him. * It is revealed that Delia, Ian's mother, passed away. Characters * Ian * Willie * Rui * Nike * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Professor Krane Pokémon * Charizard (Ian's) * Prinplup (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Claydol (Ian's) * Linoone (Willie's) * Lucario (Nike's) * Roserade (Crystal's) * Delcatty (Crystal's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Onix (Max's) Shadow Pokémon * Togetic (Willie's, snagged by Ian) Trivia * Togetic is the last Shadow Pokémon to be snagged. This is based off it being the last one in Pokémon Colosseum, with all other ones being required to snag it. * Togetic being snagged at the Outskirt Stand is a reference to where it is snagged in Pokémon Colosseum as well. * Willie using it and battling Ian at the Outskirt Stand is based off Willie being first (and primarily) battled outside the Outskirt Stand. * Ian keeps his promise to Elise from Vs. Wingull and Swablu by snagging Togetic back. * Despite being very adamant in what he would say to Nike upon meeting him again, practicing a version in Vs. Slaking, Ian is unable to chastise his father due to pity and seeing he has already payed for his actions. * Delia being confirmed to have passed away marks the first instance of a character death in this franchise. * Nike is shown to still be incredibly powerful, besting Ian easily. * Ian vows to try and repair the damage done to Rui's life. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Snagem arc